


No Please Not Again

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Humor, I don't even know anymore, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, don't do that, except not really, fUCK ME, help me please, how did i do this again, i should probably go see someone, omfg no, this is gr8, what is my mind, what the fuck, why, why is my mind like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was just walking along n the land of emo, when Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz The Third ran up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Please Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> *dying whale noises* NOT AGAIN PLEASE
> 
> seriously how this is like the 13th (or something) crack fic i've written help

Gerard was just walking along n the land of emo, when Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz The Third ran up to him.

"GERARD WHAT ARE DOING HERE YOU'RE BANNED." Gerard gasped!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DWARF I'M THE QUEEN OF EMO." Gerad yelled in his face.

"ok first no need to be rude. i have a fuckton of insults i could use for you but i'm a nice person so i won't do that. second, i stripped your emo away when mcr broke up. you aren't the queen of emo anymore. youre just a dad." Pete sassed Gerard.

"dude stop, sass is my thing gtfo"

"not until you gtfo of the land of emo. This is my domain bitch" Gerard sighed.

"but...but...."

"no butts. oh wait nvm, MIKEY GET YOUR TIGHT ASS OVER HERE" Pete yelled to Mikey. Gerard bent over and vomited. "wyd tht's my bro wwwwyyyyyddddddd"

"Sorry Gerard. I told him not to say that." Mikey said, "And, I overheard all of that. You're a dad too, Pete. Also, you're not that emo anymore, either." Pete gasped!

"how dare you talk normal and use proper grammar!!!111!!!1!111! thats not okay!1!!!"

"IM NOT OKAY I PROMISE" gERD yelled as loud as he could. (SSSSAAAAMMMEEEEEE)

"fuck stop" Patrick barged in, "dude i could hear that all the way in fedorable land. fucking stop i was asleep with my fedora"

"why the fuck were you asleep with your fedora?" Gerard asked.

"what my fedora and i do in private is our business." Patrick said, cryptic as shit. except not really. it was quite clear what he meant. Everyone had looks of disapproval on their face.

"dude stop" Gerad said

"Leave." mikye said

"no" pete said

"you asked" patrick said, not phased, "you've done fucking worse, haven't you Peter?" Pete turned red. mikey and gerard looked at him.

"What the actual fuck does he mean, Pete?" Mikey asked, looking at Pete.

"what the fuk is he talking about" gerard said

"nothing!" peteet said nervously, "absolutely nothing." he looked at patrick like he was gonna kill him.

"oh, really? because, if i recall, you shoved an-" Pete cut him off by tackling him.

"NO I DIDNT HES LYING"

"IS THE MOST FUN A GIRL CAN HAVE?!" brendon yelled as he ran in.

"no brensin, fuck off." pete said, getting up from patrick, who was holding onto his hat for dear life.

"but i came all the way from forehead land! c'mon don't do this!"

"well, you are emo... i'll let it slide. you can stay."

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY" he screamed, jumping up and down.

"calm the fuck down or i'll make you leave." Brendon shut the fuck up. "but can we get back to Gerd?"

"PLEASE DONT MAKE ME LEAVE IM STILL EMO (I PROMISE)" He yelled

"im sorry gearrd no you arent your name on twitter is milk friend gtfo"

"MILK? WHERE? RYAN, GET OVER HERE" Everyone gagged.

"isn't he the one that left your band?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PETE THATS NOT OKAY IM STILL NOT OVER THAT LEAVE ME ALONE" brendon then started singing northern downpour. summoning Ryan Ross. They then started singing it together. Pet wiped a tear from his eye.

"fucking stop that hurts get out" pete said, "seriously though gerard, leave. youre not allowed here anymore."

Gerard started crying. He wasn't emo anymore. He was just a sassy dad with gr10 legs

 

 

 

am i right or am i right?

**Author's Note:**

> tell me i'm not right go on
> 
>  
> 
> that's right you can't, can you?


End file.
